


Drops of Jupiter

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Depression, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Buffy comes back wrong. <br/>Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I play around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Prompt for LikeWinning: _BtVS, Buffy Summers, When we die, we come back different / like, with greener eyes / or as some far off star_

When Buffy came back, she came back different. Everyone said so, but she knew it before she even realized _where_ and _when_ she was. She felt raw and unfinished after her time elsewhere, and nothing her friends did or said helped the matter. 

She saw Dawn, and all the lost chances. She looked at Tara, and wished she didn't dream of something terrible for Willow and her. Xander and Anya...seeing them just hurt. Giles couldn't seem to offer anything, and it scared her that Spike seemed to know so (too) much. Angel saw it too, looking at her, and he could give no more help than anyone else, even if he did offer.

At night, she stared at the stars, and wished - but her wishes never, ever came true. And to be back among them, well, that probably wouldn't happen now for decades.


End file.
